


Вопросы воспитания

by whisky_soda



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Спасибо Лиосу за бетинг =)
Kudos: 4





	Вопросы воспитания

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lios_Alfary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/gifts).



> Спасибо Лиосу за бетинг =)

— Итак, это твоя родня, — Сигрюн закинула в рот последний кусок булки и медленно его прожевала. Потом постучала пальцами по столу и хмыкнула. — Сколько троллей они уже убили?  
Эмиль покосился на кузенов. Те увлеченно пытались скормить Буссе гадкую утреннюю кашу на завтрак. Кот вцепился когтями в кофту Суне и пока не сдавал позиции, отчего каша по большей части размазывалась по Суне, стулу, столу и капала на пол. Даже Хокану перепало. Анна, главный заводила, оставалась чистенькой, словно няня ее только что приготовила к выходу. Эмиль вздохнул. Похоже, это семейное — не любить в детстве кашу.  
— Ни одного, — он пожал плечами и отправил в рот ложку с очередной порцией. Божественная нормальная каша от Сив. Как он скучал.  
— Не удивлена, — внимательно наблюдая за битвой, кивнула Сигрюн. Она встряхнула волосами, до которых так и не добрались юные Вестерстремы. — Я сразу же почувствовала их приближение. С такой подготовкой тролля им не убить.  
Эмиль согласно угумкнул.  
— Ни скорости, ни реакции, ни тактики. — Сигрюн потянулась к чаю и обнаружила на блюдце вновь целую булочку. Она повернулась к сидящему рядом Миккелю. Тот все утро пребывал в прекраснейшем мирном настроении: молчал, напевал что-то под нос и не обращал внимания на хаос, словно проплывая мимо него.  
— Тактика — это когда берешь топор побольше? — участливо спросил он.  
— Именно, — Сигрюн щелкнула пальцами, расплываясь в улыбке. Миккель понимающе хмыкнул.  
Эмиль задумчиво посмотрел на детей, на пол, на потолок и перевел взгляд на тарелку с печеньем — осталась всего пара штук. Поднялся и подошел к кухонному шкафу. В целом, он слова Сигрюн одобрял. В армии про тактику говорили так: «Ты просто берешь побольше взрывчатки и отходишь подальше». «Ты просто сидишь дома», — ворчала на воодушевленные рассказы о первой экспедиции в Тихий мир Сив. Каждому свое, Эмиль философски подвел итог размышлениям. Он вытащил коробку с печеньем и поставил ее перед Лалли, вновь усаживаясь рядом. Тот поднял глаза, кивнул, тут же высыпав новую порцию на тарелку.  
— Но им еще не поздно начать, — Сигрюн повернулась к Эмилю. — Некоторые моменты, конечно, упущены. В их возрасте у нас на борьбу с троллями ходят как на рыбалку. Но тренировки, тренировки и еще раз тренировки. И нам заодно нечего киснуть в отпуске.  
Буссе извернулся, прошелся измазанным хвостом по лицу Суне.  
— Фу! — тот мгновенно сморщился, разжал руки и начал яростно отплевываться и стирать кашу с лица.  
Под разочарованные вопли детей Буссе смылся.  
— Даже у кошки знания о тактике больше, — мрачно подвела итог Сигрюн. Она откинулась на спинку стула и, опираясь локтем на Миккеля, спросила: — Где тут ближайшее озеро с троллями?  
— Далеко, — отозвался Эмиль. — Очень.  
— В армии рассказывали, — степенно начал Миккель, — что в лесках Швеции встречается один волк. Он быстр, бесшумен, он словно тень. Появляется, убивает и исчезает. И никто никогда его не видел. И не поймал. — Эмиль скептически на него посмотрел. Эти страшилки он слышал еще в детстве. «Придет волк и сожрет тебя к чертям!» Миккель продолжил: — Только маги рассказывают, что волк приходит с затмением. Как думаете, почему в некоторых поселениях строго настрого запрещен выход из дома в такие ночи? — Он помолчал, отпивая чай. — И привлекают его непослушные дети, шум и каша. К слову, прекрасная каша, я попросил у госпожи Вестерстрем рецепт.  
В наступившей тишине особенно громко звякнула ложка. Пахло травами, деревом, кашей — домом. Солнечный свет заливал кухню. И все было так мирно, и никакие тролли или озверевшая мошкара не караулили их за углом. Лалли хрустнул печеньем.  
— Отлично! Нам подойдет! — Сигрюн хлопнула в ладоши и развернулась в сторону детей, прижавшихся друг к другу и во все глаза уставившихся на Миккеля. — Охота — отличный способ начать тренировку. — Она наклонилась ниже и заговорщически прошептала: — А кто не справится, тот умрет.  
Дети молча исчезли вслед за котом.  
— Юность, — мечтательно вздохнула Сигрюн и потянулась к булке.


End file.
